sonic_art_assets_dvdfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes (ソニック ヒーローズ Sonikku hīrōzu?) is a platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox and PC. It was first released on December 2003 in Japan and on the following year in other countries. As part of the PlayStation 2 classics program, the PlayStation 2 version was re-released for the PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network on September 2012 in Europe and January 2014 in Asia. It is noted for being the first Sonic game to be released on Sony and Microsoft consoles. This game differs from other Sonic games by allowing the player to take control of one of four teams, each with three characters, who each have unique abilities to use. The game received mixed reviews from critics but it performed commercially well, becoming a million-seller and making the best-selling lists for all three of its original platforms. Gameplay The game introduces several new gameplay elements. Unlike most Sonic games, where players control one character, three characters are available at any time to choose from, as the player may switch the party's leader freely, whilst the other two characters follow. Each character has an individual ability: speed for fast stages, power for breaking objects, or flight for reaching high platforms, and the player must use these abilities to traverse the fourteen stages. Each stage has a different layout for each team, providing different challenges for each story. Each ability is also represented in the interface by color; blue for speed, yellow for flight, and red for power. Each ability also has an element associated with it: Speed uses wind, Fly uses lightning and Power uses fire. These can be used to solve various puzzles, most notably in Team Chaotix's Mystic Mansion stage. Each team also has a Team Blast skill, which can be performed when the Team Blast meter is full. This can be achieved by performing such actions as destroying enemies or collecting many Rings. Artworks 'Renders 2D' Sonicchannel_sonic02_nocircle.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Sonicchannel_tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Sonicchannel_knuckles_nocircle.png|Knuckles the Echidna Sonicchannel_shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_in_heroes_by_aamypink.png|Rouge the Bat Sonicchannel_omega_nocircle.png|E-123 Omega SA2_Amy.png|Amy Rose SA4_Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit Big_01.png|Big the Cat Espio_01.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_Bee_01.png|Charmy Bee Vector_01.png|Vector the Crocodile 'Renders 3D' Sonic_heroes.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_heroes.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_heroes.png|Knuckles the Echidna Shadow_heroes.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_heroes.png|Rouge the Bat Omega_heroes.png|E-123 Omega Amy_heroes.png|Amy Rose Cream_heroes.png|Cream the Rabbit Big_heroes.png|Big the Cat Espio_heroes.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_heroes.png|Charmy Bee Vector_heroes.png|Vector the Crocodile Level Worlds *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Power Plant *Casino Park *Bingo Highway *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Egg Fleet *Final Fortress Sounds Sonic Heroes/Sound Editing/Voices Unused Voices Sonic Heroes/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' 'Gameplay' 'Voice Clips' Sonic Voice clips ~ Ryan Drummond (Sonic Heroes) Tails Voice clips ~ William Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Knuckles Voice clips ~ Scott Dreier (Sonic Heroes) Shadow Voice clips ~ David Humphrey (Sonic Heroes) Rouge Voice clips ~ Lani Minella (Sonic Heroes) E-123 Omega Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Heroes) Amy Voice clips ~ Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Heroes) Cream Voice clips ~ Sarah Wulfeck (Sonic Heroes) BIG Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Heroes) Espio Voice clips ~ Bill Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Charmy Voice clips ~ Emily Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Vector Voice clips ~ Marc Biagi (Sonic Heroes) Eggman Voice clips ~ Deem Bristow (R.I.P) Sonic Heroes Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog *'William Corkery' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Omochao and Rouge the Bat *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Deem Bristow' as Doctor Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Heroes/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Heroes Games